My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 3
Intro With very minimal changes for the show between Seasons 2 and 3, the opening animation was a complete carryover. Episodes Production timeline Premises for Season 3 were presented starting on June 20, 2011. Canceled episodes include: *'Mayor, Maybe Not '(outline written on August 11, 2011) Release Dates Character appearances Individual Pairs DVD & Digital Four DVDs were released from 2012 to 2013. The complete season boxset was released on February 4, 2014. Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony_season3.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Late in 2013, seven "Best Of" collections were released exclusively on iTunes. Each collection comprises of five episodes, and are priced at $8.99 each. The Best of Twilight Sparkle: #Boast Busters (Season 1, episode 6) #Lesson Zero (Season 2, episode 3) #It's About Time (Season 2, episode 20) #Magic Duel (Season 3, episode 5) #Magical Mystery Cure (Season 3, episode 13) The Best of Fluttershy: #Dragonshy (Season 1, episode 7) #Stare Master (Season 1, episode 17) #Putting Your Hoof Down (Season 2, episode 19) #Hurricane Fluttershy (Season 2, episode 22) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (Season 3, episode 11) The Best of Pinkie Pie: #Feeling Pinkie Keen (Season 1, episode 15) #Party of One (Season 1, episode 25) #Baby Cakes (Season 2, episode 12) #A Friend in Deed (Season 2, episode 18) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (Season 3, episode 3) These are the same episodes from the Pinkie Pie Party DVD. The Best of Applejack: #'''Applebuck Season (Season 1, episode 4) #Over a Barrel (Season 1, episode 21) #The Last Roundup (Season 2, episode 14) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (Season 2, episode 15) #Apple Family Reunion (Season 3, episode 8) '''The Best of Rarity: #Look Before You Sleep (Season 1, episode 8) #Suited for Success (Season 1, episode 14) #A Dog and Pony Show (Season 1, episode 19) #Sisterhooves Social (Season 2, episode 5) #Sweet and Elite (Season 2, episode 9) The Best of Rainbow Dash: #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #Sonic Rainboom (Season 1, episode 16) #May the Best Pet Win! (Season 2, episode 7) #Read it and Weep (Season 2, episode 16) #Wonderbolts Academy (Season 3, episode 7) Friendship Pack: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (Season 1, episode 1) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (Season 1, episode 2) #Griffon the Brush-off (Season 1, episode 5) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (Season 1, episode 23) #The Best Night Ever (Season 1, episode 26) Video Clips The Show Meet the Ponies From June 18 to August 6, 2013, new video profiles of the eight main characters were uploaded in the summer of 2013. The Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash clips were all later re-released on the Discovery Family GO! app. Fan Favorite Marathon On August 30, 2013, a promo for the winner of the fan favorites' main character and the first Equestria Girls film was uploaded to YouTube. The winner was Fluttershy. Poniaffirmations In this short video series, we review 20 different lessons in friendship from Seasons 1-3. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2012